ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
CARTOON CROSSOVER COLASSAL MAYHEM! Part 1
Eight different villains from various Cartoon Network worlds unite to destroy their nemeses. Plot What appears to be a vessel in space where a group of people have gathered and they don't look all too friendly. Van Kleiss: My friends, we have done it. Vilgax: Yes, Van Kleiss, this vessel and her captain is ours. Father: We can use it and Breach's power to travel to and from each world with ease now. Mandark: Indeed, Father because this scientific wonder contains coordinates to each world and soon they will be ours! Mojo: Do not get too over confident, Mandark! Yes over confident is what you are doing! We may have the power, but do we have the capability to use it, to control it? Katz: Yes, my dears. Even with this ship and her captain in our control, we have all fallen victim to a hero. Boogie: Yeah and what's to stop them from foiling our plans again? Aku: Because we eight, the Council of Evil have joined forces and together our sworn enemies will finally be destroyed! Mandark: Yes destroyed! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! All: Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! These eight truly evil and despicable villains from various worlds have joined forces to destroy their respected antagonists. However what of their captive and what do they intend to do to him? He is in a force field prison. Captive: Have to escape. Have to warn the other worlds some how. Now on Earth in a laboratory is Dexter so this must be Dexter's Laboratory. He is at a table using a giant wrench to tighten a bolt. Dee Dee: HI! Dexter: Dee Dee, get out of my laboratory! Dee Dee: What's the magic word? Dexter: NOW! Dexter presses a button which then a platform springs Dee Dee out of the lab and on to the street. Dexter: Now I can get back to work. An alarm goes off. Dexter: What is going on?! Computer, explain! Computer: There is an unusual breach in the fabric of reality, Dexter. There is also an energy flux that is emanating from the lab. Dexter: Prepare for battle stations, computer! Computer: Dexter...my systems are being...jammed. I cannot-cannot.... Dexter: Computer, no! Mandark: Computer, yes! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dexter: Mandark! Show yourself you coward! Mandark: All in good time, Dexter. All in good time. Until then, have a go at these. Soon red portals begin opening and eight little baskets manifest from them. Dexter: Baskets, Mandark? You'll have to do better than that to destroy me. Mandark: I did. Ultrabots, attack Dexter! The baskets begin transforming to robots each with their own weapons. They range from claws, swords, flame throwers, and even Gatling guns. Ultrabot: We have been sent to destroy you. Ultrabot 2: In the name of the Council of Evil. Dexter: Council of Evil? Looks like my arch enemy Mandark isn't working alone. However enough of that. You wrecked my lab and sabotaged my beloved computer. I have just one thing to say to you Ultrabots. Ultrabot: What is that? Dexter: It's go time! Dexter shows them a watch like device, presses a button, and then his dodge ball exo-suit grafts itself on to him. Dexter: Let's play my favorite sport: DODGEBALL!!! Dexter uses his exo-suit to fire exploding dodge ball projectiles at the Ultrabots. They fight back, but Dexter's exo-suit is far superior to their robotics. Dexter: Hmm, your programmed fighting style is impressive, but my exo-suit is better! Ultrabot: We shall see, human child. Dexter: Yes we will! Dexter fights back the robots to a standstill, but soon the robots realize that Dexter's suit is too powerful. Ultrabot: We must retreat from the battle. Another portal opens up and the robot escapes into it. Dexter: No you don't, robot scum! Dexter leaps into the portal as well and soon finds himself gazing upon images. Dexter: What is all this? My lab, Mandark, and other places, other worlds! Of course, these portal lead to other realities and my nemesis Mandark must have corralled a group of other villains to destroy me and possibly others. If I am to defeat Mandark then I must do the same. Dexter passes through the portal and now finds himself on the other side. His landing isn't very refined and his exo-suit is destroyed. Dexter: My precious exo-suit destroyed! Oh well, I must press on. My world and others are in danger. I have to act fast, but first learn what reality I am in. So then Dexter strolls through the area to see that he is underground and there is a city in it. Dexter: I am clearly underground in some sort of sub level city, but where am I to find a possible hero to help me defeat Mandark? There is a loud rumble and explosion. Dexter: What was that? One of the Ultrabots flies through the air and lands near Dexter in pieces. Dexter: An Ultrabot?! Maybe whoever destroyed it can help me? Soon then a giant dinosaur like creature lands in front of Dexter. Dexter: Someone maybe like him! Dinosaur: You okay, kid? You should get out of here. Dexter: Kid?! I am not just a kid. I am Dexter-Boy Genius and I can take care of myself. Like you I have also fought these Ultrabots. Dinosaur: Ultrabots? That's what they called themselves. They said they were working for... Dexter: The Council of Evil. Yes I know, I encountered one of their masters trying to destroy my laboratory. There is much at stake here Mr. Dinosaur Alien Man and I believe that in order to defeat these villains is that we and a select few must join forces. What say you? A bright green light erupts the creature to reveal that he is Ben Tennyson. Ben: Kid, you got yourself a deal. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes * Dexter * Ben Tennyson * Humungosaur Villains * Vilgax * Van Kleiss * Katz * Mojo Jojo * Mandark * Aku * Boogie Man * Father Others * Dee Dee Major Events * Van Kleiss brings together an army of super villains to destroy their nemeses. * Dexter goes to Undertown. Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes